elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheogorath
(in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse, or the Asylums by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. It is split into two parts: Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, and Dementia, the horrific, dark, swampy side. Biography Earliest mentions Sheogorath is one of the few Daedric Princes whose creation may be linked to the change or destruction of an Aedra (some of the others include Malacath and Meridia). Aldmeri creation stories attribute his creation to the removal of Lorkhan's "divine spark". In one of these myths, he is described as the "Sithis-shaped hole" of the world. Shivering Isles , a location ruled by Sheogorath.]] Throughout the course of the expansion The Champion learns that Sheogorath is in fact Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order. Jyggalag explains to The Champion that he was one of the more powerful Daedra Lords. The influence of his sphere was so great that the other Daedric Princes grew jealous. They cursed him to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to take on his true form once again, and bring order to his realm, an event known as the Greymarch. After that, however, he would be transformed back into Sheogorath, who would spread madness upon the realm once more. The Champion can end this cycle by defeating Jyggalag during the Greymarch occurring at the end of the Third Era. This releases him from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form instead of transforming back into Sheogorath. After defeating Jyggalag at the end of the expansion, The Champion is named the new Sheogorath. Sheogorath's avatar, to those who have only heard his name and of his Sphere, may find his appearance surprising. He appears on Nirn often as a well dressed elderly gentleman, much to the surprise of many mortals. The reasoning behind his appearance is to lead unsuspecting mortals down the path to insanity, "The Golden Road". Reverence and worship The Dunmer Originally, Sheogorath was one of the Daedric Princes the Chimer, now Dunmer, revered in their ancient ancestral worship. However, when the Tribunal Temple became the dominating religion in Morrowind, Sheogorath, as well as Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal, became known as one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles." He was said to rebel against the Tribunal, and thus worship of Sheogorath became punishable by death. His role in Dunmeri culture is to test them for any psychological weakness, and is associated with the fear other races have of the Dunmer. When he rebelled against the Tribunal, Sheogorath tricked the moon Baar Dau, inspiring it to hurl itself at the city of Vivec. Sheogorath justified his actions by claiming Vivec was built in mockery of the heavens. Vivec is then said to have frozen Baar Dau in its descent. The moon then swore itself to the Tribunal's service forever. Today, the Tribunal Temple requires a pilgrimage to this moon, called the Shrine of Daring. The Khajiit Sheogorath is one of the many prominent Daedric Princes in the culture of the Khajiit people. In the Khajiit myth of creation, Sheogorath is called "Sheggorath." By the Khajiit, he is known as the Skooma Cat. Artifacts 's mind.]]There are five artifacts made by Sheogorath that are known on the mortal plane. The most well known of them all is the staff known as Wabbajack. It can transform a creature into something else, though what it turns into is unpredictable. This artifact can be found in the games , Oblivion, and Skyrim after doing tasks for Sheogorath. Another artifact is the Gambolpuddy glove, which fortifies half of the user's attributes while draining the other half. Gambolpuddy was found in Morrowind under a pillow in Ald Daedroth. His third artifact is the Fork of Horripilation, a fork that drains the user's magicka. It was given by the Statue of Sheogorath in Ihinipalit in St. Delyn's Canton's Waterworks in Morrowind. There is also the Spear of Bitter Mercy that can be received as a reward for doing Sheogorath's quest in Morrowind. The last artifact worth noting is the Staff of Everscamp. This unique artifact in Oblivion summoned four Everscamps that could not be banished or killed. Invocation Sheogorath is one of the easiest Daedric Princes to summon. Although his official summoning date is the second of Sun's Dawn, Sheogorath can be summoned any time there is a storm. Personality and traits Sheogorath savored the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions which can be seen as trivial or silly. He is completely unpredictable and often comments in nonsensical or other-wise socially unacceptable statements. He often refers to the removal of entrails. He is also obsessed with cheese, almost hystericaly so in Oblivion. Sheogorath's attitude reflects the madness of which he dictates. Sheogorath spreads the madness of The Shivering Isles in Nirn to savour his demonic pleasures. Sheogorath is depicted as being rebellious as he is one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles". He speaks with an exaggerated mix of an Irish and Scottish accent, which is likely to be a stretch from his usual voice for when he is angry. Most amusing of all is his favored weapon for mortals, the staff Wabbajack, which can transform any living creature into something completely different. Another artifact known as the Staff of Everscamp, which the owner cannot discard, causes them to be constantly followed by four scamps. There is also a region in Morrowind named after him, Sheogorad. He also appeared as an Irishman/Scot in an earlier Elder Scrolls game, which may explain his hard Irish/Scottish accent. Quotes Oblivion *''I'm so happy I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them!'' *''Jyggalag! He is the Prince of Order. Or biscuits...no, no, Order! And not in a good way. Bleak. Colorless. Dead. Boring, boring, BORING! And not a fan of my work, I can tell you. Hates it, hates me. You've seen his knights. Not the warm and cuddly sort.'' *''Jyggalag's forces are gathering in the Fringe...And I HATE IT when people gather forces in my Fringe!'' *''I once dug a pit and filled it with clouds....or was it clowns.... it doesn't matter, it didn't slow him down. But it really began to smell! Must have been clowns. Clouds don't smell, they taste of butter. And tears.'' *''... and OUT comes the intestines! And I skip rope with them!'' *''I'm a little busy here! I'm trying to decide what to have for dinner. Oh, how I love to eat. One of my favorite things to do. Go talk to Haskill, he's got more brains than a brain pie! Ooh...brain pie... perfect! ...Care to donate?'' *''I hate indecision! ... or maybe I don't. Well, make up your mind. Or I'll have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrowcatchers. I love those hats!'' *''Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll pluck out your eyes, ha ha ha!'' *''Jyggalag Malacath is more popular at parties! And Malacath is NOT popular at parties!'' *''Wonderful! Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone! Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, true? You've run a maze like a good little rat. But no cheese for you yet. Well, maybe a little.'' *''And Xedilian? Seeing as you're standing here, I assume you've succeeded. Or you're terribly confused. Or really lacking in good judgment.'' *''The Isles. THE ISLES! They're a wonderful place to be, except when they are horrible. Then they are HORRIBLY WONDERFUL! Good for a visit! Or for an eternity.'' *''YOU dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then.'' *''You're making my teeth itch!'' *''It'll move mountains! It'll mount movements!'' *''Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am.'' *''Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags.'' *''You really shouldn't have done that. Enjoy the view. '' - If the player attacks him. *''Now get out of here before I change my mind....or my mind changes me.'' *''Wondering why I let him/her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. I may take those from you when all of this is over.'' Skyrim *''More tea, Pelly my dear?'' *''You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old?'' *''You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting...'' *''You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous times! Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for.*'' *''H'afrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!'' *''Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall.'' *''Jolly good guess. But only half right. I'm a mad god. The Mad God, actually. It's a family title. Gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years.'' *''"WRONG!! Actually, you do. Sort of."'' *''"I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it."'' *''Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. If not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed.'' *''Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?'' *''Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind...'' *''And as for you, my little mortal minion... Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my... Oh, just take the damn thing.'' *''You take care of yourself, now. And if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up. We can share a strawberry torte. Ta ta!'' *''"Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine? Those are my favorite.'' *''You know, you remind me of myself at a young age. All I cared about was riding narwhales (sic) and sleeping in honeycombs and drinking babies' tears...'' *''Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very delicate state of mind!'' *''Time to go I guess, let me check everything. Clothes? Check. Beard? Check! Luggage? Now where did I leave my luggage?'' *There is a theory that this quote refers to his time as the Champion of Cyrodiil: the Fox being the Gray Fox; the head is that of Mathieu Bellamont's mother; and the Cheese was something the current Sheogorath said to the Champion of Cyrodiil during the Shivering Isles in Oblivion (see above). The Cheese may also refer to the Olroy Cheese used during his Daedric Quest in Oblivion. Gallery Sheogorathdagger.jpg|Sheogorath himself as depicted in . 633600-mw_sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath's stature depicted in . Sheogorathobliv.png|Sheogorath's shrine as depicted in . Trivia *Sheogorath's dialogue in Skyrim may suggest that he is the Hero of Kvatch; that the character became Sheogorath in the events of the . This is referenced twice by Sheogorath, first with his mention of having been at the Oblivion crisis "for that whole sordid affair" and also with his mention of his position being passed down from him to himself every few thousand years. However, it is also possible that, being an insane Daedric Prince, he was able to watch the events, and his becoming Jyggalag and then Sheogorath again means that he literally passes the title of Madgod from himself to himself during the Greymarch which occurs only at the end of each era. *If the player attacks Sheogorath in Oblivion, they are frozen in place, as Sheogorath calmly says, "You really shouldn't have done that." and tells the player to, "Enjoy the view." The player is then teleported into the sky above the Shivering Isles, causing them to plummet to their death. *Sheogorath is the highest-leveled NPC in the game. *Once the questline is started, if Sheogorath is summoned at his shrine, he will be very disgruntled, saying, "Why are you summoning me? You have things to do. Things I told you to do!" He will, however, give the quest. *Sheogorath's accent is said to be a mix of both an exaggerated Scottish and Irish accent by his voice actor, Wes Johnson. *In the Shivering Isles expansion Sheogorath says "Wondering why I let him/her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. I may take those from you when all of this is over." During his appearance in (as mentioned above, he is possibly the hero from the previous game) he is depicted as being blind, suggesting that perhaps he made good on his promise or perhaps not, seeing Sheogorath depicted as the only 'humanoid' daedric god in Skyrim (except Sanguine and Nocturnal, who have their own 'racial traits') his white eyes may simply symbolize his godhood. Besides, Sheogorath turned into Jyggalag before he had the chance to remove the Hero of Kvatch's eyes (Seeing as that did not happen during the Shivering Isles questline). *It's possible that Sheogorath's line "A good day to you sir. I said good day!" is an inexact quote from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," the original quote being "You get NOTHING! You LOSE! Good day sir... I said GOOD DAY sir!" *In continuation of the references to Lewis Carroll, the setting in which Sheogorath is first seen in Skyrim resembles the Mad Hatter's tea party from Lewis Carroll's most famous work, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." *Due to his nature as a Prince of Chaos, Sheogorath's name may be derived from H.P.Lovecraft's Shoggoth, slave beasts with no true form. *He apparently knows a "Stanley" who is a talking grapefruit from Passwall. This could be a reference to the video "Stanley and the Pineapple" in which a man named Stanley meets a talking Pineapple. *If Sheogorath is the Hero of Kvatch then this is the first time that two playable characters have met in the Elder Scrolls series. *If Sheogorath is summoned using Console Commands in , and forced to go into combat, he will use Expert level Destruction spells and can conjure a Dremora Lord. *One of the reasons Jyggalag was cursed by the other princes may have been that his sphere, Order, resembles that of an Aedra (Stasis). As Sheogorath says, Daedra are the embodiments of Change, the opposite of Stasis, so perhaps the other daedra saw him as a disgrace to his own kind, and cursed him. Appearances * * * * * * Sources * * es:Sheogorath de:Sheogorath ru:Шеогорат Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Skyrim: Males